


Oh My Bubbles

by orphan_account



Series: Love Amongst The Benders (and non) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't tell me its not true bc it is, Eating Disorders, Eventual Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), First Dates, Fluffy Ending, Good Azula (Avatar), Hiking, Im so great at tagging look at me, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Long-Haired Zuko (Avatar), Love my queers, Love my straights, M/M, Make it a thing, Mention of Corpse Husband's Music, Mention of Lady Gaga, Minor Aang/Katara, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Some angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Sushi Date, Varsity Crew Stroke Sokka, Weekend Getaway, Zuko is confident and a baddie don't @ me, boba au, but its Zuko come on, cabin in the mountains, everyone is welcome, i love my two boys, like really slow burn, no i dont think you understand this is SLOW BURN, some androgyny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zuko doesn't like boba."What?" He looked up at her as he prepped the jasmine milk tea and the smoothie base. Too entranced in his work to pay mind to Katara as he worked his magic."You seemed happy when looking at your phone, what lucky guy caught your eye?""Some dude on my explore page. It's not important, it's not like he's coming in through the door right now.""Hey, Katara!" Zuko looked up from his half-finished teas to see who the unfamiliar voice was. He froze in his place.OrA much needed Boba Zukka Fic.Tw: Eating disorders and self harm explicitly in the third chapter honed on Azula, she is in the mental hospital while she recovers.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula (Avatar)/Original Character, Azula (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Bato & Hakoda (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Haru & Jet (Avatar), Haru/Jet (Avatar), Longshot & Smellerbee (Avatar), Longshot/Smellerbee (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Love Amongst The Benders (and non) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118651
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told you the Zukka content would be in the near future ;D

Zuko doesn't like boba.

He was forced to work in a shop with his uncle because his mom disappeared when he was young, his dad was in prison, and his sister in the mental hospital. He was extremely grateful that Iroh took him in under his wing, even when he was annoying and always had an attitude. But Iroh provided wisdom with his situation, was an excellent tea maker and gave him a place to stay and work while he paid off college. 

But he really doesn't like boba.

The tapioca was horrible tasting, and even when it was flavored the texture freaked Zuko out. It was bouncy and rubbery and as soon as he ate the first one he ever tried he immediately gagged, causing much attention in the store for why a young man behind the counter was on the floor coughing. 

However, he's met some people, made a few friends with his customers too. 

There was Katara, a nice young lady with an occasional attitude like Zuko. She was a junior med student at the same University, living in the dorms a few blocks down from The Jasmine Dragon. She had pretty long, dark hair that she wore in loops on her head. Her eyes matched her necklace, and the ever-changing blue outfits she always wore with a touch of black. 

Aang, Katara's boyfriend, was a kind young man. He always triple checked to make sure he was getting vegan products in his tea, hugging his cross-body bag and fixing his beanie while Zuko prepared his boba while Katara's was already done and he wasn't allowed to marvel at her. He makes polite conversation with Zuko, always tips at least 15%, and thanks him almost every thirty seconds. If he wasn't so tall and muscular Zuko would have cussed him out for thanking him so much, but he was also a freshman in anthropology, the world had yet to grow on him. 

Toph, a younger blind lady who always wore shades and a green shirt relevant to her condition, ordering some of the grossest drinks Zuko ever thought imaginable. She seemed to still be in high school but was really a freshman with the immaturity of an 8th grader. She usually came in with her girlfriend Suki, a tall woman that seemed to be Katara's age. He didn't know what they studied but he knew they were happy and successful, Toph being extremely rich and always spoiling her girlfriend who blushed at her gifts and offers. 

Then there were other regulars. Yue, a kind and polite young astronomy major who was a senior with white hair. Mai, a moody girl with countless piercings and a nose ring. She wore all black with the occasional color here and there, red exclusively. She studied forensic pathology and Zuko only found that out when he served her plain black tea at her table and she was taking notes on skulls. She usually came in with her girlfriend, Ty Lee. She was a bubbly dance major with bright clothes and an even brighter smile, making her girlfriend show a rare laugh when she did gymnastics in her chair and her face was upside down, leaning in for a sweet kiss. There was Haru and Jet, a muscular couple who always seemed in love even more than Mai and Ty Lee. Accompanied by Longshot and Smellerbee, usual names with an even more unusual attitude. Longshot barely ever spoke and didn't use sign language so Zuko was left with that confusing mystery for how he managed to communicate so easily with the others. June, a girl who wore dark clothes and skulls, but her exterior was nothing like her affection for animals, bringing in an injured bird or baby squirrel into the shop and feeding it egg white muffins while in the warm before she had to travel out in the rain to a clinic. 

Even with all the nice people, he didn't like boba.

One day, Zuko was taking a little break on his phone while his uncle took a nap in the break room. He had nothing else to do, the boba was stocked, floors and tables clean, fresh goods baked, and no one in the shop. He deserved a little break on his explore page. He clicked on a photo of a meme, laughing at the relevancy of working with annoying customers before scrolling, stopping dead with wide eyes as he looked at the picture in front of him.

There was a gorgeous looking man, his few arm tattoos shown with his large biceps in a loose tank top. His jaw was firm, shown in a beautiful profile as he looked off to the side with the sun setting behind him. He had a large neck, bright blue eyes, and hair that was pulled into a short ponytail and neatly trimmed on the sides, showing off his ear piercings and complimenting his dark skin. His nails were painted black, showing off the veins and rings on his hands and Zuko visibly blushed. He seemed familiar, but Zuko didn’t know how. 

"Whatcha looking at?" Katara asked him out of nowhere. He jumped, nearly dropping his phone on the ground as he cursed, panting heavily. 

"What the hell Katara? You scared me!" 

"The chimes rang!" Katara pointed to the wind chimes above the door. "I thought you heard me! Guess you were just too mesmerized by the person on your phone to realize it, huh?" She smirked at Zuko and he rolled his eye, the scarred one twitching a bit. 

"Jasmine milk tea with honey boba?" He looked up at her with an upset face, already putting her order in the register. 

"Add a Lychee boba smoothie to that, Aang got stuck in class asking the professor for a raise in his grade." She took out her card from her blue pocketbook. 

"Did he get a 99 and is now upset because he won't end the semester with a perfect 100?" Zuko tapped a few buttons to accept her card as it was processing. 

"98. He's furious. Says it was the professors’ fault because he's actually been to Easter Island. Whatever that means." She retracted her card, leaning against the counter and smirking at Zuko as he took out the pre-made boba and poured them into the cup. 

"What?" He looked up at her as he prepped the jasmine milk tea and the smoothie base. Too entranced in his work to pay mind to Katara as he worked his magic.

"You seemed happy when looking at your phone, what lucky guy caught your eye?" 

"Some dude on my explore page. It's not important, it's not like he's coming in through the door right now." 

"Hey, Katara!" Zuko looked up from his half-finished teas to see who the unfamiliar voice was. He froze in his place. "Cute shop. I have to come here more often for the aesthetic. Great place to study." 

"Sokka, since when did you study?" Katara shot him a glance. Zuko saw how similar in looks they were, however, Sokka looked much taller, a large hand coming up behind his neck and Zuko had to busy himself back with his work before he started blushing again. 

"You got me there! So uh…" The man hesitated, looking at the large chalkboards filled with flavors and the menu. "What… what do I order?" 

"First time?" Zuko raised his eyebrow from over the machines. He was tall enough to tower just slightly over them, but he was average height and this man, Sokka, was tall. He nodded, a confused look on his face. "Boba isn't for everyone but I'd start with a classic and simple black, milk tea. You can get boba, or tapioca pearls if you want but the first time is a little shocking." 

Sokka put his hands up, backing away from the counter and smiling. "You seem like the master here. As long as it’s under five dollars and I don't puke afterward I'm good to go!" Zuko noticed that he was wearing the same outfit as the picture, showing his muscles and bands of bicep tattoos. 

"Black boba milk tea it is then. That'll be 3.50." Zuko smiled as he moved behind the register after placing the two cups into the lid machine.

"Keep the change." Sokka passed him a five-dollar bill and smiled. Zuko tried to hide his blush as he ducked into the register cursing in his mind as Sokka waved to Katara and went to a table on the second floor.

"You were saying?" Katara smirked at him and he threw her a finger. "I am so telling Aang." 

"Don't you dare. Remember when he tried to set me up with Jet? He forgot to ask if he was single! Haru wanted to punch me!" 

"Sokka is most definitely single." She laughed. "His last fling was Suki, before that Yue, now he works out."

"Wait wait wait." Zuko put a hand up. "One. Yue and Suki? How do I compete with that? Two. How is working out equivalent to dating? Three. How do you know this and how are all my customers connected?" 

"One. Zuko have you seen yourself? They'd fall for you if they weren't already taken or focused on studies. Two. It just is. He broke up with Suki and then started getting into shape. Three. I dunno it’s a small university. Plus he's my brother." 

"Your brother?!" Zuko practically yelled at her. "You could have told me that!" 

Katara laughed, "You couldn't already tell? He looks just like me!" 

He set her two drinks in front of her, immediately moving to start the one for Mr. Muscles. 

"Hi, sweetie!" Katara giggled as she greeted her boyfriend, sharing a sweet moment as they kissed. "You seem happy." 

"I convinced the professor to give me extra points! I have a 100!" He kissed her again, happily, smiling against her face. Zuko smiled at them, happy that they were happy. 

"Thanks, Zuko," Aang told him when he grabbed his cup of boba. "And it had-" 

"No milk, honey, eggs, or any product that comes from unsustainable resources or that of animals. You're free to drink it." 

"Aangie, Zuko has a secret." Katara giggled. Aang laughed at the nickname while Zuko rolled his eye as he wiped a counter, waiting for the new batch of tapioca to finish boiling. 

"Aangie?" He kissed her again and Zuko rolled his good eye again, although he was smirking. "What's this secret of Zuko's?"

"He likes Sokka." 

"Like is a strong word." Zuko huffed as he pulled an egg white muffin out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. "Find attractive is more fitting." 

"Ooh!" Aang clapped his hands. "Finally! I should have set you guys up in the first place!" 

"No." Zuko prompted, flicking a rag in his direction over a machine. "I didn't like being sized up by Haru, that shit was traumatic. And that's coming from a person who has trauma." 

"I'll take your word for it." Aang sighed as he sipped his smoothie. "This is extra good today Zuko!" 

"One of two reasons why," Zuko said without looking at Aang as he poured the tapioca and the milk tea base into the cup. "Uncle isn't breathing down my neck and critiquing me or I put a splash of honey and milk in there." 

"I really hope it's the former." Aang frowned as he withdrew the straw from his mouth. 

"He's taking a nap." Zuko nodded to the break room. "Developing a new flavor takes work." The cup came out of the lid machine and Zuko passed it to Aang and Katara to take upstairs to Beefy McBeafcakes. They thanked him again for the tea, Aang multiple times, before ascending the steps.

It was getting towards the end of Iroh's scheduled nap time and Zuko desperately needed the extra help. He was serving multiple customers at a time, pouring advanced and confusing drinks that had lists as long as his political science exams. He sighed as he cracked his knuckles before cranking out the last few customers in the store. There wasn't much talking, just stray conversation here and there over the calming Lofi playlist, occasional page-turning, and constant typing. 

When all the customers had gotten their drinks and snacks Zuko rubbed his tired eye before deciding on sweeping the main floor. He would go upstairs when Iroh woke up. Customers lifted their feet on couches and chairs when he got close, allowing him to get a good sweep of every nook and cranny. After tossing out the dust and dirt of the main floor he returned behind the counter. He re-did his long ponytail before putting the green baseball cap back on and yawning as he stretched his hands above his head and his back cracked. 

"Excuse me?" A deep husky voice asked and Zuko opened his eyes to see Sokka staring at him, holding an empty boba cup. "This was extremely delicious, thank you." 

"Oh uh," Zuko put a hand behind his neck and blushed. "It's uh… no problem. Thank you."

"So I know you're not a huge boba fan so that date idea is out the window." He leaned a toned and muscular arm against the counter, hand on his chin as he looked like he was contemplating something. 

"Wait what." Zuko stood stiff and he flushed, realizing what Sokka said. 

"Yes, Zuko. Believe it or not, I was telling my sister and her boyfriend about how much I found you attractive, so when they said that you shared the same feelings, I decided it would make it my mission to get you to go on a date with me." He moved so he was leaning on his elbow, arm flat against the counter as he looked up at Zuko. "I'm running out of ideas here." 

"Uhh, m-movies. Movies are fun. C-coffee too, that's always good… uh… D-dinner? That might be more formal for a first date, I don't have that much experience so I wouldn't know." He mumbled the last part, but Sokka heard him and laughed, a full and hearty one that made Zuko flush further. "Uh-hum, ah… Lunch? Yeah… people get lunch, right? Umm…" 

"Dinner." Sokka decided, placing some spare change in the tip jar. "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow?" 

"Sure!" He said eagerly, regretting it. "Y-yeah sure… uh, I live in the apartment above here so yeah. Here. Tomorrow. At eight." 

"See you, babes." Sokka winked at Zuko, causing him to flush completely before he disappeared out the clear door. Zuko saw him sigh and smile at his cup before walking away. 

"Congratulations on the date." Katara smiled at him as she descended the staircase. "He wouldn't shut up about you. It was cute. Gross. But cute. Even though he's my brother I approve." 

"What do I wear? I don't even know where we're going to eat! Do I go more formal? Casual? What is he going to wear? Oh, bubbles why'd he ask me out? He's too hot for me!" Zuko stammered, hands on his cap as he accessed his options. 

"My nephew got a date?" Iroh came out of the breakroom on the left, startling Zuko. "And he's hot too?" 

"Uncle…" Zuko put his hands in his face as Katara laughed loudly, looking over at Aang as he also descended the stairs. "Now is really… not the time."

"I have experience with many dates back in my day! I'll train you on everything you need to know!" Iroh laughed as he tied an apron around his waist. 

"No need uncle…" Zuko remembered the last time Iroh helped him for a date. He didn't even get to go on it, the guy stood him up. "I'm sure I’ll figure something out.”

He didn’t figure anything out. 

At six o’clock the next day he was freaking out, not knowing how to style his long hair and what to wear. He dumped everything out of his closet and drawers onto his bed, shuffling through it all and not knowing what to pick out. He picked up his phone, googling what Asian guys should wear on a first date before deciding to call Katara. 

“Hello?” The sweet voice rang from the other side of the call.

“Oh my milk tea Katara! You have to help me! I don’t know what the hell to wear or how to style my hair for this date with your fucking brother!” Zuko panicked into the phone, knowing two hours wasn’t enough for him to get ready. 

“Zuko I’m five minutes away can you let me in? It’s the staircase to the left of the shop in the alleyway, right?” He heard some keys jingle, as well as some side conversation that must have been Aang. 

“Yes! Oh my lord above Katara you’re a lifesaver. I love you!” 

“Yeah yeah I know. I’m amazing. See you in five.” With that, the line went silent, and Zuko sighed. 

Zuko led Katara up the stairs into his room, shushing her to be quiet due to Iroh taking his after-work nap. He opened the door, cringing at the clothes all on his bed. 

“Cool room.” Katara smiled at him, looking around at the pictures and records on the wall, the paintings that he had created, and the L.E.D lights that were on a low red setting. “Do you like the color red or are you just horny?” 

“What?!” Zuko asked, flushing. 

“L.E.D colors are a code. Red indicated that you’re horny.” Katara smiled at him, setting down her blue caboodle at his vanity and gesturing for him to sit. He obeyed, eying the eyeliner that she was taking out. 

“What are you doing?” He asked her when she was bringing it close to his left eye. 

“Makeup.” She answered him, pressing the eyeliner into his closed eye. “I won’t do the scarred one.” 

“Won’t sharing the makeup cause infection?” Zuko asked her, opening his eye when she capped the liner and moved to stare back at her work. 

“This is a new one.” She placed it on the vanity. “Keep it. Liner suits you.” 

Zuko went through weird and evil contraptions, an eyelash curler that he swore was going to remove them rather than curl them, new mascara that Katara taught him how to apply because, damn did it make him look good. Some lipgloss and a light dash of blush and highlighter, just to add a small glow to his features. At the end, he opened his eyes, gasping at the incredible face before him that just a little bit of makeup did. He didn’t just look hot, he felt hot, leaking confidence as Katara moved behind him and started working with his hair, bobby pins in her mouth, and hair ties on her wrists. After thirty minutes of flipping, spraying, swearing, pining, and tying, Zuko ended with a half-up half-down bun, looking better than he ever thought he could. He begged Katara to teach him more about doing hair and makeup because within forty-five minutes he felt hotter than he had in a long time. And considering he was burned by his father, that’s saying something.

Then they moved onto clothes, Katara shifting through his many striped T-shirts and settling on a red one with small, golden lines. She paired it with skinny jeans that she cuffed at the bottom, a thick belt with chains on the side, and black Dr. Martens, along with a black jacket that could go on top due to the pounding of rain on the roof (Zuko owned a lot of black, ok? It showed off his ass and covered his non-existent abs. It was his color). She added a set of chains, unbuttoning the first few buttons so that they would rest comfortably, and a few metal rings. She stepped back, admiring Zuko and smiling. 

“Perfect.”

Zuko put on his black watch, a gift from his mother before she left, and looked at the time. Seven forty-five. He sighed, moving to grab his phone a flick through his notifications, deciding to delete Grindr in hopes that the date went well. 

Zuko asked Katara all about her brother, what he liked to do, what he liked to eat. She didn’t answer any of it, telling Zuko it was good date material to ask questions. You know, instead of asking the sister of who you were going on a date with. 

At seven fifty-five Katara left Zuko at the entrance of The Jasmine Dragon, wishing Zuko good luck on his date as she headed back home to the dorms hurrying in her heeled boots as the rain began to pour. With umbrella in hand, Zuko leaned against the clear door under the overhand to avoid messing up his look. He desperately wanted a smoke to relax his nerves even though he hated nicotine. He opened his phone, taking a look at Twitter until Sokka arrived. 

“One black milk bubble tea please.” A voice came from in front of him and he looked up, seeing Sokka. His wolf tail and piercings were the same, but he wore a denim jacket over a nice blue hoodie, black ripped jeans, and gray, high top Converse. He looking stunning. “Oh, sorry. My date works at The Jasmine Dragon and you clearly aren’t in uniform. My apologies.” 

“You’re such a dork.” Zuko said as he rolled his eye, smirking a bit even so. He pushed open his black umbrella and held it in between them. 

Sokka faked a gasp. “Pre-marital umbrella sharing? Zuko you are scandalous.” 

“No, I’m just queer.” Zuko glanced over at him as they started to walk down the street, not knowing where they were going. 

“How? You carry an umbrella?” 

“No. I don’t want my makeup to be smudged.” Zuko flipped his hair for good measure. Sure to show off the slightest bit of highlighter and lip gloss.   
  
“Ok Mr. Confidence,” Sokka raised his eyebrows at him before snatching some of the umbrella to his side. 

“Sokka!” Zuko seethed at him with the rain hitting his hair and back, snatching the umbrella back to leave Sokka soaked in the rain. “Katara spent a long time on this work of art I’m not about to ruin it!” 

“Katara?” Sokka raised another eyebrow. 

“Yes, Katara. I’ve never been on a date before who else do you expect me to call?” He stated it like it was obvious, a well-known fact that he had never dated, or even been on a date before. 

“You’ve never been on a date before?” Sokka looked more concerned than amused. 

“Nope.” 

“No way,” Sokka gasped, “No one saw you and decided to ask you out right then and there? Are people blind?” 

“What do you mean?” Zuko questioned, thinking back to Toph and Suki. 

“Have you seen yourself Zuko? You are absolutely, drop-dead, gorgeous.” Zuko blushed at the compliment, pulling a Debby and moving a stray piece of hair out of his face and behind his ear. 

“Thanks… so uh, where are we going?” Zuko said nervously, trying to switch up the topic. 

“I should probably ask you if your allergic to anything first, shouldn’t I?” Sokka looked over again, smiling brightly at Zuko which made him blush further. He said he wasn’t.   
“I know a really good Sushi place, you down for that?” Zuko nodded. 

“So what are you studying, exactly?” Zuko asked, trying to get the atmosphere lighter and less awkward. 

“Law, but I’m thinking of just staying in college until I graduate and then pursuing a career in rowing-” 

“Of course! You’re the stroke on the varsity Crew team!” Zuko scoffed, upset that he didn’t figure it out sooner. 

“The one and only!” Sokka laughed, “What about you? What are you interested in?”

“I’m studying political science, working to get a stable job in that field while I do a few art projects on the side. I like painting, playing the guitar, that fun stuff.” 

“You’re a theatre kid, aren’t you?” Sokka looked him up and down. 

“You guessed it.”

From then on they eased up, talking smoothly about their interests, education, basically anything that came to mind. Sokka was especially interested in the projects Zuko was accomplishing in the arts and his uncle, while Zuko liked the little stories about Crew that Sokka had to share. Walking in the rain was so easy with Sokka, he forgot all about dinner until Sokka stopped, realizing they had just past it. 

The Sushi atmosphere was nice and quiet, with few patrons sitting in booths and tables from what Zuko could see, shaking out his umbrella and playing it in the metal holder that they had in the front. They requested a booth and the hostess led them into a circular table, alone in their own little corner with a flaming candle in the center of the table. Zuko shrugged his jacket off, letting it sit underneath him on the seat. 

The waitress that came to take their drinks was overly chipper, smiling widely at them. As long as she seemed to enjoy her job, Zuko was fine with that. No one who has ever worked as a server likes their job. 

They looked at the menu, Zuko especially wanting a spicy tuna roll. They decided to get a wide arrangement of spicy tuna, shrimp Tempura, red dragon, and a California roll. It seemed like a lot for just two people but Zuko hadn’t eaten since one and Sokka could probably eat a whole boat for himself. 

When they had finished placing their order and it came straight out of the kitchen, Zuko immediately snapped a picture of the delicious rolls are perfectly lined up with edible flowers. Sokka moved a strand of hair behind his ear and tucked it away with a purple orchid. Zuko immediately set his phone now and indulged in the perfect rolls right away to stop his blush from being seen. 

The Sushi was phenomenal, perfectly sweet and spicy at times, and savory and salty at others. They continued talking to each other normally like they did on their way to the restaurant, laughing at anecdotes and having a serious discussion about politics where they seemed to agree on the same views. That was a plus, not having to argue over political matters. Zuko did enough of that with his bigoted professor anyway. 

They agreed to split the bill, both eating half of each of the rolls and thanking the staff, and sending their compliments to the chef. Zuko had never felt so full in his life but it was so worth it. 

Instead of going straight back to The Jasmine Dragon, Sokka led them to the little park that was apart of campus, not far from the little tea shop. The rain had stopped but the sky was still muggy, the water still in the atmosphere if not on the ground. It smelt nice throughout the freshly watered foliage of the park though. They were holding hands, Zuko realized, and Sokka hurried and pulled Zuko across. 

“Sokka slow down! Where are we going?” His questions were answered when he was led into a gazebo, standing in the middle, holding hands at their chest. Sokka looked at Zuko’s wristwatch. 

“Three, two, one…” 

All of a sudden the twinkling fairy lights of the gazebo turned on. The upper railings and posts glimmered with light, and Sokka turned him just in time to see the other ones turn on at the lamposts, benches, and trees. It was beautiful. Zuko could only gape, looking at the pink, weeping willow that was now alight. Little dots in its leaves making it look like a fairy habitat. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sokka asked, looking back down at Zuko and making him turn his attention back to him. 

“Hmm?” Zuko hummed, not knowing what he said after being entranced by the park. 

“Can I kiss you?” He repeated himself with the same caring tone as before. Zuko flushed by the sudden question but nodded. 

It was sweet and quick, sending warmth through Zuko’s body as he wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck, leaning into the touch on his waist. When they broke, Zuko looked up into the beautiful blue eyes above him, smiling. 

Zuko quietly closed his bedroom door behind him, thankful that Katara had helped him put his clothes back in his closet as he leaned back and collapsed on his bed. Hands on his head and laughing at the bliss he just had. Walking with Sokka, leaning into alleyways and drunk off of laughter and kisses. He was sad his date had ended so abruptly, but he had gotten Sokka’s number. 

His phone buzzed and he moved to answer the notification he just got. 

New message: Katara >.<

Katara: How’d it go?

Zuko: Like fucking heaven. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love on the first chapter! I will definitely keep it up!
> 
> I didn't work on this one as long as the previous one, but its still 3,000 words and not grammar checked for shit so
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Zuko woke up in a smiling haze from waking from a dreamless slumber. He didn’t complain at his alarm clock or groan when he got out of bed, just strolling to the small kitchen (if you could even call it that) and smiling at his uncle who was back from his morning walk around the park (his sweat attributed to that) drinking tea and reading the paper, smiling back at him as he was always in a happy mood.

Zuko had money, his parents were well off people, extremely rich and of high stature, but Zuko never took any of it. The money truly didn’t belong to him. It belonged to his father, but because he couldn’t use it, it was then given to Azula, who didn’t want it any more than Zuko. He kept it in his bank account, only using it for when things were rough at the shop and they needed some spare cash to afford groceries when the sink needed to be repaired. He was fine living like this, not bound to the expectations of his father as it was _his_ money. He liked living modestly like the working class and he would have given it all to charity if his asshole of a father exclusively said the money in his will was not “to be used for the weak”. Zuko would burn all the money if he got the chance, purely out of spite. 

He munched on a strawberry Pop-Tart as he sat down, scanning the notifications on his phone and becoming a little disappointed that none were from Sokka. 

“Did you sleep well?” Uncle Iroh asked him, setting down his newspaper and taking a sip of his tea, eyeing over his cup at Zuko. 

“Wonderfully, how about you?” Zuko answered politely. 

“Just the same,” He squinted his eyes at him, “You seem… off.”

“What do you mean, off?” Zuko got up and took the plates and cup to the sink, immediately washing them before asking his uncle if he would like another cup. 

“You never do the dishes! Plus, you seem to be very chipper.” Iroh stroked his beard from his stop at the table. 

“What? I’m not allowed to spend breakfast with my uncle?” Zuko looked over his shoulder at his uncle before docking a plate into its place on the cabinet. Smiling at him as he did so. 

“I’m missing something…” Iroh trailed off. Sinking further into his seat as he stroked his beard once more. 

“Well when you remember,” Zuko turned to him as he dried his hands with a rag, “Let me know. I have to get to class.” He placed a hand on his uncle’s shoulder as he passed by to the little hallway in between the “kitchen” and their rooms and the bathroom. After doing his business in the latter he walked to his room.

He strode to his vanity, doing his hair in a low, messy bun with cute barrettes holding up his baby hairs before eyeing the liner and deciding to give it a go. 

Katara made it seem so much easier. 

It was splotchy and all over his eye and he grimaced as soon as he saw it, wiping it away with some makeup wipes Katara left him. He decided he would just follow a YouTube video. 

After many curses and makeup wipes later, Zuko was confident with what he had created, smiling at the small wing he managed to pull off, adding a touch of mascara which made him look fucking _hot_. He got dressed in a black turtle-neck with a matching button-up shirt over top. He decided he would go all out, putting on loose, black ripped jeans and Dr. Martins, with some chains on his belt and neck (of course, who would he be if he didn’t?). He swung his red, leather book bag over his shoulder after stuffing his computer and accordion binder in there. 

“Goodbye Uncle,” Zuko said as he kissed his uncle on the cheek as a farewell. 

“Goodbye Zuko!” Iroh called out from behind him as he moved to unlock the door, “Good luck in your classes! Pay attention at all times! Make your sister and I proud!”

“I will!” Zuko called over his shoulder, waving as he closed the door and jogged down the metal steps. He turned left, heading for the East side of campus. 

  
  


His classes were boring for the most part. In his final lecture, he was stuck learning about political powers in underdeveloped countries and they weren’t as complex as the systems he has had to learn in the past that he had all the notes copied within fifteen minutes of the lecture, deciding to sneak a look at his phone from behind the computer. His heart sank again after _still_ receiving no new messages. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, able to hear everything the professor was saying while resting his head and looking out the tall windows of the lecture hall, out on the man-made lake that was commissioned by the founder.

A sturdy group of muscled men and women got onto two boats, and from what Zuko could see, the two coxswains were both women, navigating both the female and male number one varsity boats. Zuko smiled softly.

_Wait._

_The varsity boat!_

Zuko leaned closer into the window, the heat of it setting into his skin but he could care less. He diverted his eyes to the men’s boat and the first seat facing the coxswain. He gasped quietly. 

Sokka… 

Alright listen, Zuko admits he has little to no muscle. But from what he still has from the intensive martial arts his father had put him through as a boy, was squishy, and probably more fat than anything else. He _likes_ muscle. Not on him because it didn’t suit him but on other people.

Especially ones on the people he liked making out with. 

Sure, Sokka having muscle was no secret. But when his arms and back _flexed_ from him rowing, visible through the tight white tank top of his uniform, shining from sweat under the afternoon light. 

He looked like a _G_ _od_. 

The professor cleared his throat and Zuko averted his attention back to class. Luckily it wasn’t aimed at him, “As I was saying,” the professor started before Zuko looked back at the lake.   
  


As soon as the professor let them out of his lecture Zuko bolted out of the room, the first one out as he twisted and turned through hallways to get past people and outside. 

After pushing open a heavy door and jumping over the railing for the wheelchair ramp, Zuko rushed to the small expanse of land in between the lake and the building. He found himself a nice shady tree and sat down underneath it, looking out on the water, which was just looking out at Sokka.

Zuko usually sat under this tree, close enough to the school to access the Wi-Fi but close enough to the water to reach some sort of creative muse. Some nights he worked on his homework, others just painting or drawing to calm down his nerves or when his mind was racing too much. The rowing season had only just recently started and he was spending more time at the shop due to a decrease in his classwork. Now though, he would come home very late. 

He stared not only at Sokka, but how easily he carried the instructions of the coxswain into the boat, increasing or decreasing the stroke rate, showing the man behind him exactly what to do as it seemed to have a domino effect. Changes happening quickly but gradually as they seemed to glide, not move, across the water. 

As the teams did sprints and races across the water Zuko got a bit bored, calling his uncle to see if he needed help at the shop. Monday’s business was high, as usual, but he was able to manage it. Zuko was already packing until his Uncle told him he didn’t expect him until late, remembering the reason he was so happy that morning. Zuko sent his love before hanging up and taking out the sketchbook he kept in his backpack at all times. Drawing the lake and the two hardworking teams on it, showing the trees in the background and the reflection in the water. At some point he had the imagine memorized in his mind, not needing to look up for the finer details. 

“That’s a really nice drawing,” a voice said from his right. He jumped at the sudden voice of another person when the only noise for a while had been birds chirping, the orders of a coxswain, and the occasional chatter of people passing by. Zuko sighed when he looked up and saw who it was. 

“Boba and sugar Sokka you scared me.” Zuko put a hand on his still racing heart, still holding the pen. 

“Does everything you say have to do with boba?” Sokka laughed as he swung his cross-body bag over his shoulder and sat down on the grass next to Zuko. 

“Egg muffins you talk too much.” Zuko snapped back at him. He put his hands up in defeat. 

It was then Zuko got a good look at Sokka. His hair was down, drenched in sweat and water that came up and splashed his face. The rest of him was sweaty too, toned muscles with a shiny hue to them. His shirt was also off, used as a towel to wipe down his forehead, and draped around his neck. It was then that Zuko saw the true capacities of Sokka’s abs, pecs, and shoulders. 

“Wow.” He couldn’t help himself from saying, blushing at the sight before him. He covered his mouth on instinct as soon as it flew out of his mouth, flushing deeper. 

“You’re boosting my ego.” Sokka laughed as he shook his wet hair like a dog, pulling it back into its secure spot as a ponytail.

“That was hot,” Zuko admitted, “Then again so is anything you do.” 

“Oh stop,” Sokka waved a hand at Zuko, cheeks turning slightly pink at the compliment, rolling his eyes. 

“Well,” Zuko finished a few final lines on his drawing before holding it out to find any more mistakes and putting it back into his bookbag. 

“Well?” Sokka questioned. 

“Where are we going tonight?” Zuko looked over at Sokka, turning to face him. 

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“How inconsiderate of you Sokka!” Zuko shoved his shoulder jokingly. “You weren’t going to take me on another date?” 

“Well Mr. Hotstuff,” Sokka jokingly fought back, hand on his hip and the other moving in the air like a more buffer version of a Karen. No. A Katara. “I’m not exactly in date attire, nor did I expect you here after not responding to my text.” Zuko raised an eyebrow. 

“Text? What text?” Zuko asked, genuine curiosity on his face. 

“The one I sent last night? You left me on read.” Zuko quickly grabbed his phone and started scrolling through his messages. 

Sure enough at exactly the time Zuko went to sleep last night Sokka sent him a message. He must have scrolled to his contact before leaving his phone to shut off on its own. 

Sokka: _hey! i hope you liked the date! i sure enjoyed myself :) let me know if you want to meet up tomorrow so we can do something fun. i think that the east building is right on the lake._

“I’m so sorry,” Zuko muttered, looking at the message and then turning to Sokka. “I didn’t see it and then I never opened the app-” He was cut off with Sokka’s lips on his, gone before he was able to react. 

“You worry too much,” Sokka said sweetly, cupping one of Zuko’s cheeks in his palm. Liking his top lip before biting the bottom. Zuko could only manage a weak smile up at him before deciding to answer his question. 

“I did.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“I did enjoy the date.” Zuko smiled up at him. Another quick kiss was pressed to his lips, this time he was able to lean into it. 

“I’m glad.” Sokka smiled, thumb tracing the corner of his chapped and glossy lips. Zuko reached up and wiped the access lipgloss that had transferred to him off with his thumb and forefinger, wiping it clean in the grass. 

“Have you ever gone rowing?” Sokka asked, delight in his eyes as he looked out on the lake with the gorgeous setting sun alighting the features of his profile. 

“No…” Zuko trailed off, “But we aren’t allowed on the lake until after JV practice.” I looked at the slightly lesser skilled teams out on the water, training all of the boats together in sprints. There was no room for an extra boat. 

Sokka’s eyes twinkled, “I wasn’t thinking here.” 

“Sokka where in the hell-”

“We’re close I swear! It’ll be worth it!” Sokka held Zuko’s hand tight as he pulled him through vines and pointed out places not to step, lifting plants so that Zuko could make his way through. Eventually, they reached a clearing and Sokka told Zuko to close his eyes. 

“Sokka if I nearly tripped every step with my eyes _open_ I don’t think it would be-” Zuko began to protest but had his eyes closed nonetheless. 

“Shh, it’s part of the surprise.” Sokka was behind him now, covering the space just in front of his eyes in case he dared peaked. He guided Sokka forward, making sure he didn’t step on a stray rock or pinecone. It smelled like pine, a faint trace of maple and mint, mud, nearby water, and the smell of burning that followed the sound of a match being lit. Zuko tensed, sucking in a breath at the memory of what had caused his voice to be permanently shot and raspy. 

“I’m lighting a candle inside a lantern right now,” the smell of smoke wafted its way over to Zuko’s nose, “It’s out now, you can relax. Thank you for keeping your eyes closed.” Zuko just nodded, standing still as Sokka moved away from him, making a thudding noise and the sound of water moving. 

“Ok, take two steps forward, I’ll be right here nothing will happen, I promise.” Sokka’s promise urged him to take a small step forward. The toe of his boot caught on a rock and he started falling forwards, too clumsy and uncoordinated to do anything to stop himself. He opened his eyes as an instinct and two strong hands hooked under his. Zuko looked up at Sokka, blushing slightly at the smirk on his face. 

“I did promise, didn’t I?” Sokka grinned as he picked up Zuko under his armpits and set him in the boat. Zuko was not light at all, just going to show how strong Sokka was. 

The boat was small, a nice plain wooden rowboat with no finish on it. It had two benches that could fit two people each, but fit Sokka and Zuko just fine. The lantern rest at the bow, where Sokka’s back was turned to, on a little metal wire and hook. Sokka pushed them away from shore with one of his oars, checking over the sides to make sure they weren’t going to crash into the mossy rocks peering out of the small river. When he turned his attention back to Zuko, he just smiled at him, winking his good eye. 

They drifted for a bit, floating downstream as Sokka rowed here and there to keep them going, steering or pushing on a rock to keep them on course. In the almost completely dark sky and the fireflies coming out and frogs croaking, Zuko felt like he was in a Disney Princess movie. If, of course, the mosquitos would stop being a bitch and biting him. He slapped at one that he watched land on his ankle that rested on his other knee. 

“Sorry I didn’t bring bug spray. They just seem to find you as scrumptious as I do.” Sokka leaned forward, giving Zuko a smirk. 

“Are you going to keep hitting on me and crash into that rock or are we going to survive this rowing trip?” Sokka immediately turned to push off of it. Zuko giggled. 

They continued down the river, coming on to a part where it became more and more shallow and wider until the boat could no longer move. Sokka taking off his socks and shoes and Zuko following suit. They left their socks stuffed in their shoes in the boat, holding hands as they giggled, walking in the freezing cold water. Sokka led them around a corner of trees, finding, yet another, large willow tree, decorated with light. Except this time, they were bugs and the tree was white. 

Zuko gasped like it was the same one back at the park, this one even more extravagant than the last. He pulled Sokka along, eager to get under her beautiful leaves. 

From the inside, standing with feet in cold and shallow water with rocks piercing their feet, it was gorgeous. The fact that it was fireflies in the white flora of the giant white weeping willow tree made it seem even more like fairies, and that they were in their little separate world between the curtains. They were together, taking in the company of one another, Zuko’s arms on Sokka’s shoulders as his rest on Zuko’s hips. They smiled at each other, the lights of the fireflies creating stars in the blue of Sokka’s eyes. They shared a loving kiss, strong and passionate, having no care or worry about anything else in the world as long as they had each other’s company. 

Zuko lay on his bed giggling with joy for the second night in a row, immediately pulling out his phone. He already had a message from Sokka. 

Sokka: _tonight was really fun. lets go to that riverbank again soon!_

Zuko: _Definitely._

He stopped for a second, not knowing what to type as he didn’t know if three dates in a row were weird and clingy. Luckily, Sokka continued for him. 

Sokka: _if your free tomorrow i’d be happy to show you the ramen place i know._

Sokka: _wait no, not the ramen. my dad’s work there. i forget sometimes. :/_

Zuko giggled to himself before writing out a reply.

Zuko: _Hey don’t worry about it! I’d love to meet them! I mean… they can’t be homophobic… right?_

Sokka: _LMAO… no, they can’t_

_so… i’ll pick you up tomorrow? does seven work?_

Zuko slapped his forehead remembering what he had to do. It would have been perfect. He didn’t have classes on Tuesdays due to his jammed packed schedule on Mondays so he would take the morning shift and then get ready for ramen. But, then again, he wasn’t going to miss this. His family, no matter how broken it was, would always come first. 

Zuko: _Unfortunately I can’t go tomorrow. I take the morning shift at The Dragon and then I’m going to visit my sister in the mental hospital. Wednesday?_

He cringed, thinking he shared too much information. 

Zuko: _You could always visit in the morning ;)_

Sokka: _that sounds good! i hope your boner is feeling better and can be discharged soon._

Zuko let out a loud howl, covering his mouth when he realized his neighbors or Iroh were probably sleeping. 

Sokka: _sister** not boner wtf_

Zuko: _Thank you_

_I too, hope my boner can discharge soon_

Sokka: ...

 _That sounded fucking lewd_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another date!
> 
> Sokka meets Iroh and Zuko meets Hakoda and Bato. Zuko also visits Azula in the psych ward. 
> 
> TW: anxiety, depression, self-harm, eating disorders (bulimia and anorexia), domestic violence/beating, mental hospitals.   
> .   
> Please do not read the mental hospital scene if those are triggering for you. I have put a warning for when that scene starts and ends if you choose not to.

Zuko hummed as he wiped a counter down, singing  _ E-GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE  _ in his head, waiting for the cup to come out of the lid machine. When it was finished, he placed it on the counter, ringing the bell and calling out the name of the customer and their kiwi bubble tea. He returned to wiping the counters down, not looking up at the door when the chimes rang as Iroh already made his way towards the counter. 

“Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon! What can I get started for you today?” Iroh’s happy voice questioned.

“I don’t remember what I ordered last time but I think he knows.” Zuko looked up at the voice and smiled at Sokka who was pointing at him. 

“One black milk bubble tea.” Zuko filled in for him, winking before finishing wiping the counter. Iroh looked from each of them before reaching over the counter and shaking Sokka’s hand. 

“I’m Iroh, Zuko’s uncle. Zuko hasn’t told me much about you but he is happier than he ever has been.” Zuko rolled his eye and blushed slightly. 

“Sokka.” They retracted their hands and Sokka paid for his drink, tipping the same amount as last time. He waved at Zuko as he washed a muffin tin and he waved back, smiling. 

“So tell me, has my nephew got a boyfriend yet?” Iroh asked when Sokka was out of earshot. Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat that had no right to be there. 

“Uh… no. We’re uh- just trying things out? I guess? Like. Um, sure we’re like. Romantically involved. But- we’re just… dating. Uhm I- I guess.” Zuko stuttered. He hated being so awkward. 

“So you want him to be your boyfriend?” Iroh’s eyes followed Zuko as he moved to mix some ingredients for a fresh batch of blueberry muffins. 

“I said nothing of the sort,” Zuko huffed, “Look I like Sokka, a lot. But whatever he wants I’m fine with. Plus, we’ve gone on two dates. It’s a little soon, no?”

“Maybe. But I can see that both of you like each other a lot and your auras-

“Here we go.”

“-are brighter and clearer when around each other. You enjoy each other’s company, so why not take that next step?”

“I don’t know uncle. Things are new, different. I’ve never done this before. I don’t know exactly what to do.” Zuko sighed, cracking an egg into the bowl of wet ingredients. 

“Well you can always come to me for help,” Iroh said, placing a gentle hand on Zuko’s shoulder. He nodded in return, smiling softly. 

When Iroh was finished with Sokka’s drink he made Zuko ring the bell so he could talk to him. “One black milk bubble tea for Sokka.” He sounded a little more cheery than usual but he could care less. 

“Thank you,” Sokka smiled at him as he picked up his drink, “I have practice in ten minutes so I have to run, tomorrow at six I pick you up?” 

“Absolutely.” Zuko smiled at Sokka and he looked around before leaning over the counter to kiss him, then waving to Iroh as he walked out the door. 

Iroh gave him a knowing glance and Zuko just flicked at rag at him.

**Mental hospital scene starts here:**

Sitting in the crowded bus on his way to the hospital wasn’t Zuko’s favorite part of the day, but it was necessary for him to make his weekly visit. Iroh would accompany him here and there but Zuko made it his top priority so his sister wouldn’t get too lonely in there. When it parked, Zuko squeezed his way past people and got off the sweaty and musty bus with a sigh, immediately walking towards the doors of the psych ward. 

He made the familiar walk to the visitor center, going through security without a problem and walking until he found Azula’s room. He knocked three times, opening it when a soft voice said to come in. 

Azula looked tired, as usual, with dark circles under her eyes that seemed gray, but she was slowly looking stronger by each visit. Her cheeks were becoming fuller, her wrists cleaner and without scars, and her waist was slowly getting larger. 

When their father was still in their life and they didn’t have their mother to protect them, he was extremely abusive. He hit them and yelled at them whether he was sober or drunk, kicking them out of the house on multiple occasions. This drove Zuko to have anxiety and a deep state of depression while Azula suffered further. The comments her father made on her body caused her to eat very little, going the entire day only drinking a cup of water and a few cheerios. When Zuko caught on he made sure she ate, but he didn’t know she was throwing it all up until he walked in on her screaming and crying as she emptied her system. She was cutting herself as well, dangerously close to her wrists to feel some type of pain that wasn’t inflicted by her father. They were too scared to speak up for fear of their father beating them again, only when he purposively burned Zuko’s face were the authorities called when he couldn’t take it anymore. That was when Zuko was a senior in high school. He was able to get passing grades through it all to get into a good school to provide for him and his sister, but the damage had already been done. Azula needed to go to a calm place to heal, in order to have the slightest chance of a normal life.

She moved from her bed to give Zuko a hug when she saw him, wrapping him tightly. “You seem happy, Zu Zu.” Azula put a hand up to his cheek before sitting down on the bed, guiding them both.

“And you seem stronger by the day, look at you.” Zuko tucked a hair behind her ear when it drifted in front of her face, resting his hand under her chin, and using it to turn her face left and right. 

“What has got you so chipper?” Azula questioned with a smirk on her face. 

“I’m maybe seeing someone.” Zuko smiled, putting a hand behind his neck. 

“Fill me in! All the details! Spill the tea.” Azula’s face got brighter and it warmed Zuko’s heart a bit more. He started recalling all the events that had happened with Sokka. 

“He rows? That has to be hot.” Azula giggled, fidgeting with magnetic beads. 

“Oh my bubbles. Yes. Yes it is.” Zuko laughed back with her. 

“How is uncle? Is everything at the shop going smoothly?” Azula asked, a kind look in her lifeless eyes. 

“Uncle is great, he sends his love. The shop is nice, business is picking up more than usual and we are thinking of hiring more workers. Other than that everything is normal, what about you?” Zuko asked. 

Azula pressed her ear to the cold wall, looking to hear something before opening her nightstand drawer, withdrawing a photo. It was a nice polaroid of a girl with dark hair that matched her skin but bright blue eyes. She wasn’t smiling in the picture, looking cross but with a smirk on her face in a pout. The white of the photo was dated from last Friday. Azula passed it to Zuko. 

“That’s Amilee. The girl I told you about. She managed to smuggle a camera in so we could have a picture of each of us when we were in separate rooms.” Azula smiled up at him, her eyes brighter and with life in a way that Zuko has never seen before. She took it back, finger tracing her features. 

“She’s very pretty.” Zuko smiled at her. She shot a look at him, pulling the photo to her chest. 

“Back off she’s mine.” 

  
  


Zuko kissed Azula goodbye, holding her at the shoulders and saying how he would be back next week when the nurse had come to the door of the room to tell Zuko that the visitor hours were ending. He waved to Azula as he left, mouthing that he loved her as the door closed behind him.

**End of scene:**

The bus ride back home was slow, and the lights slowly passing from outside were slowly lulling him into sleep. He managed to stay awake just enough for his stop, jumping out of the bus and slowly walking up the stairs. He shoved his key in the door and opened it, groaning as he entered the kitchen and toed his boots off. 

“How was Azula?” Iroh asked as Zuko sighed and bent down to sit on the floor to untie his shoe. 

“She’s doing great, getting stronger by the day. She has this girlfriend that is making her a whole lot happier.” Zuko answered grunting as he pulled his shoe off. 

“Oh really? Have you met her?” Iroh asked as he sipped his tea from his place at the table. 

“No. Just saw a picture she had. Her name is Amilee.” He shrugged off his jacket and threw his keys on the table. “I need to take a shower.” He stumbled off, throwing his jacket on his bed before making his way to the small bathroom. 

When all of his long hair was thoroughly shampooed and conditioned and his skincare routine was completed, he walked out of the bathroom in his fluffy robe and towel wrapped around his hair. A little more energized and humming  _ Born This Way _ , opening the door of his bedroom and putting on an oversized  _ Arctic Monkeys  _ shirt that almost reached his knees, and briefs. He towel-dried his hair and tied it into a nice and loose braid. 

“Zuko?” Iroh called from his place in the kitchen. Zuko got up from his place on his bed where he was scrolling on his phone, popping his head out of his door. “Did you order pizza?” 

“No…” He drawled out, pondering, as he made his short way to the kitchen. “Why?” 

There was an open pepperoni pizza box on the table, made into the shape of a heart. “It came with this,” Iroh said as he took a slice and passed Zuko a yellow sticky note. 

_ You got a pizza my heart ~ Sokka  _

Zuko rolled his eye and smiled, finding a paper plate and taking two slices before returning to his room. He sent a picture of the pizza and the note to Sokka. 

Zuko:  _ You’re so cheesy.  _

_ It’s cute.  _

_ Thanks for the meal, you dork. I couldn’t even get a nice picture before uncle started shoving it down his throat.  _

He turned off his phone, sitting crisscrossed on his bed as he enjoyed the delicious pizza, coincidentally from his favorite place. He got a notification and wiped the grease on his leg before opening it. 

Sokka:  _ was that a pun? _

_ and your welcome. glsd that Iroh enjoyed it _

Zuko:  _ you’re* glad* _

Sokka:  _ ok mr. grammer police im a law studnet not a lit teacher.  _

Zuko smiled before typing out his reply. 

_ Mr. Grammar* student* _

Sokka:  _ oh fuck off  _

  
  


“You seem happy.” Katara smiled at Zuko as he rang her up. 

“I am.” He smiled back at her. He was just in a good mood these days.

“Is my brother that amazing?” Katara raised an eyebrow. Zuko smiled a little further. “I can see the answer just from your face.”

“I don’t know, just something about him… he makes such an effort. Even when we saw each other for less than ten minutes yesterday, he got me pizza in the shape of a heart and made a cheesy pun.” He knew he was gushing by how Katara was smiling at him, but he could care less. “He’s just… a really nice guy Katara. In just a few days he’s made me feel so  _ happy.  _ He takes me on wonderful dates and makes me feel some type of way. It’s weird. Like a warm and comforting feeling in my chest that hurts a bit and gives me shivers and tickles at the same time.” Zuko was just babbling at this point, but Katara gave him a knowing smile. 

“You guys are cute.” Aas all she said before going to join Aang at their table nearby on a rounded love seat. They could still see and talk to Zuko, just more comfortably. 

“How was your date Zuko?” Aang asked him, turning and smiling at him. 

“They were great.” Zuko smiled back, pouring the milk that needed to go into Katara’s drink. He put a new batch of boba to boil since he was out. 

“They? You went on multiple?” Aang questioned. 

“Yeah! I have another tonight!” Zuko yelled over the whir of the blender for Aang’s smoothie. 

“Do you want help getting ready for this one too?” Katara raised an eyebrow when the blender was finished. 

“Uh… yeah maybe… I uh…” Zuko trailed off, “I’m going to meet your dads? So…” 

“Already?” Katara turned to look at Aang and then back at Zuko in disbelief. 

“He’s taking us to their ramen place… he’s already met Iroh which is as close to a father as I have… I don’t think it’s soon…” Zuko stumbled out, scratching his head with his cap in his hand. 

“No, it’s not that it’s soon it’s just…” she looked back at Aang, who helped her continue. 

“Sokka didn’t introduce Yue nor Suki to his parents. They either met after the fact or stumbled into each other by chance. This is new for Sokka.” 

“Huh,” Zuko exhaled, pouring the smoothie into the cup as the other drink went through the machine. “This might be weird and obsessive but how long was he dating each of them?” 

“He dated Yue for a few months, maybe three or four. Suki was a little longer. I’d say about seven months.” Katara answered, not skipping a beat.

“Well, that…” Zuko pondered aloud, trying to understand why Sokka wouldn’t introduce them. Maybe… he just didn’t want to? But then he would have never mentioned the ramen place to them. “Yeah… that is different. Huh.” 

Now he had more things to think about.    
  


When Sokka picked him up, they held hands as they walked, something that seemed natural now. Zuko was sporting a cropped yellow shirt under his black hoodie that was embroidered with white and yellow sunflowers, paired with ripped jeans and his classic boots and chains. He kept his hair in a messy bun, stray hairs forming his face. Sokka just had on a simple gray shirt but with his rowing varsity jacket over top, black on the torso but white with gray stripes to represent the school’s colors on the side, embroidered with  _ CREW  _ on the back and a simple  _ C _ on the front on the left. He had black jeans and converse, exactly like their first date. 

They talked about work, practice, school, just normal conversation until the visit to the hospital Zuko had made the day before came up. 

“I hope she’s doing ok in there,” Sokka offered to Zuko, “I don’t have much experience with that kind of stuff so I don’t know exactly what to say, but I hope she is doing better.” He scratched his head in nervousness. 

“She is. Luckily she has a support group and is making friends, I just have to do my part.” Zuko said back. 

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked, raising his eyebrow. The spitting image of Katara. 

“She was put in there at a young age. Our father…” Zuko hesitated but continued at the reassuring squeeze at his hand. “He did some horrible things. Especially to Azula. She was flunking all her classes, getting in trouble with the police, going to parties and coming home drunk so she wouldn’t remember what happened after. She’ll never be able to live a normal life, especially on her own. I have to be there to help her, be her anchor and support system.” Zuko explained. “She won’t be able to get a normal job like I will, she needs a person to help her, and I’m going to be that person.”

“Like Iroh was to you?” Sokka asked, not thinking. He immediately withdrew. “I’m sorry! That was out of line I-”

“No. You’re right.” Zuko smiled at him, making Sokka relax. “I didn’t want to stay in the house my trauma stemmed from, so he gave me a place to stay and work while I go to school. He was my anchor. Now I have to be Azula’s.” Sokka squeezed his hand again. 

“If you ever need another anchor,” Sokka smiled, “I’m always right here.”

“Thank you. And the same thing with me, I’m one phone call or text away.” 

“This is it,” Sokka stopped after he gave Zuko a soft smile, in front of a glass door. It was small, smaller than The Jasmine Dragon, and it has lots of little cute wooden tables and chairs. As the door opened, Zuko saw that there was a bar in the back of the restaurant, right underneath the wooden stairs to go up into the second-floor loft. Only a few other people were eating at the bar and the tables, so Sokka guided them upstairs, where he said he hoped they would have a little more privacy. They sat down at one of the tables, looking at the menu of pho, poke, and ramen cuisine. 

“Welcome to Pho King Great!” An extremely tall man with long hair in a half-up half-down, dark skin like Sokka, and a shell necklace said as he greeted them. Zuko turned and put a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“You can laugh,” Sokka said, smiling at Zuko, “Their humor is worse than mine.” Zuko let out a chuckled before turning to the waiter. 

“Bato, Sokka’s dad.” The man said smiling, extending an arm. 

“Zuko.” He said as he took it, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same here. I’ll give you two a few more minutes to decide what to order.” He descended the stairs, disappearing. 

“Please tell me that ‘Pho King Great’ wasn’t their first option and they actually thought the name through.” Zuko sighed, already knowing which bowl of ramen he wanted. 

“Nope. It was their first instinct.” He smiled at Zuko, putting down his menu as well. “What are you planning on getting?” He questioned. 

“The Shoyu ramen, you?”

“The chicken pho, Pho Ga, I believe. It’s one of my favorites next to the beef.” Sokka smiled. 

“I see you like meat.” Zuko sneered at him, Sokka looked genuinely offended but Zuko knew it was a ploy. 

“No! I’m a pure vegan!” Sokka gasped, jokingly. 

“Sokka. The meat and sarcasm guy. I’ve pin-pointed you exactly.” Zuko smirked, leaning back into his seat. 

“I believe that I’m more of a veggies and straight-talk fellow, actually.” Sokka looked at his nails and then at Zuko, leaning over the table, smirking. 

“Zuko, is it?” Another man asked as he made his way up the steps, Bato in tow. He wore a chef’s uniform and had his hair up to his ear with a few dreads, tied in a half-up half-down like Bato, and skin as dark as both as them. “I’m Hakoda, Sokka’s  _ other  _ dad.” He stretched out a hand. Zuko took it, greeting him just as he had Bato. They took their order, making small talk, and getting to know each other a bit. Hakoda needed to return to the kitchen, and Bato followed his husband to give them some privacy. 

When their food came out, it was hot and steamy and Zuko immediately took a picture of it to upload to Instagram later. It was salty and spicy, going down his throat nice and warm. He was slurping it widely, humming at how good it was as he closed his eyes. Sokka remained silent, amused at how much Sokka liked the food. 

“This is fucking amazing.” Zuko melted. 

Sokka had a wicked and amused look on his face, “No, It’s Pho King Great.”

After finishing their meal they hung back a bit, sitting at the bar and having a glass of sake while conversing with Bato. Bato was very interested in the political science classes Zuko took, asking him the details of what he would normally learn. Zuko liked hearing the story of how the restaurant came to be. When Katara was accepted into the university he said that he and Hakoda were extremely lonely in the house with just the two of them. They had always dreamed of providing ethnic cuisine from their home-country, Hawaii, eventually branching out to pho and ramen which was further in their blood. Then they found this little shop, made it into what they had dreamed, and could see their children almost every day. 

Eventually, at around seven, Zuko and Sokka were able to convince Bato and Hakoda to let them pay and split the bill. They said their goodbyes, Zuko giving his best compliments to Hakoda’s cooking, and thanking them as they left, Sokka holding the door open for Zuko. 

They walked for a while, arm in arm and not caring where they were going, just letting the silence take them in the pretty sky. The sun had already set, but its remaining flashes of light peered through the clouds. They walked through the park, looking at the colorful flowers and foliage above their heads. They passed a bunch of young kids playing soccer in the grass while their parents laughed and had a few drinks together on a picnic blanket. They continued walking, Zuko noting that they were headed East. Zuko laid a head on Sokka’s shoulder, smiling when a kiss was planted on his hair. 

Eventually, they landed in the East building of Campus, walking on the cement path on the grass between the expanse of land between the water and the building. The water was gorgeous, little ripples interrupting the reflection of green trees that were turning slightly yellow and orange, the small bits of light in the puffy white clouds shining over them. 

Eventually, they made their way to the little tree that they were sitting under two nights ago. Sokka sat behind Zuko, putting his arm around Zuko’s waist and holding him with his back to Sokka’s chest. Zuko moved forward just a bit to unravel the scrunchie from his hair as it tumbled down his back before leaning back into Sokka a sighing, holding his arm and leaning his head back into the neck behind him. 

They sat in blissful silence, enjoying the company of each other once more as they stared out at the water, the occasional wind blowing across their faces. Sokka smelt like sandalwood, woody and rich but also floral and soft, sweet but musty like water, along with a hint of cool spice, a faint mint. Zuko inhaled, taking in the scent that just seemed so…  _ Sokka.  _ The familiar warmth in his chest returned, along with a tingle but somewhat empty sensation in the middle of his back that he couldn’t quite place. 

He hummed as Sokka kissed him on his head, leaning into the touch and reaching back to cup his face. They shared a sweet and endearing kiss, turning their head slightly so it wouldn’t be awkward. When they pulled away, it was a tender moment. Gazing at each other and not knowing what else to do other than just to lean in and do it again. 

It was the nicest experience Zuko has ever had. Maybe he is just vulnerable and touched starved, but he felt…  _ loved.  _ Every small touch and sweet kiss made Zuko get the warm yet aching feeling, sending butterflies from his stomach and up his spine. He felt wanted and not needed, like he was a pleasure to have in someone’s life and not a burden. He leaned up against Sokka again, letting himself be consumed by warmth. 

  
  


Zuko woke up with a groan, rubbing his eye until he realized where he was. He remembered falling asleep in Sokka’s arms last night. Now he was bundled up in his bed, smelling like sandalwood and mint. He looked down and saw the varsity jacket put on him which was a little big. He took a big whiff of it and sighed and smiled, smelling exactly like Sokka. He reached for his phone, hands in sweater paws. 

Sokka:  _ u prob don’t rmb much from last night but you fell asleep at the lake, awake just enough for me to carry you home.  _

_ you were cute  _

Zuko flushed, thumbs flying over the keyboard. 

Zuko:  _ I’m so sorry I wasn’t awake and you had to carry me home omg wake me up next time, ok?  _

It took a moment for Sokka’s bubble to appear but it eventually did, signaling the start of a reply.

Sokka:  _ no you loked so peaceful and tranquil sleeping _

_ but hey as long as theres a next time _

Zuko smiled at his phone, a full dopey grin before typing again. 

Zuko:  _ You bet _

_ Thanks for the jacket btw _

Sokka:  _ im never getting that back am i _

Zuko:  _ Not in your wildest dreams  _

Sokka: _that was my favorite jacket :/_

Zuko: _Aw. That's rough buddy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my boys with all my heart. 
> 
> Also! If you couldn't tell this is going to be an EXTREMELY slow burn so :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them being dumb idiots on a weekend getaway and the start of some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got Tumblr! Follow me for updates and requests @mustardcustardworks!

Zuko sat in a little bundled ball on his bed for a few moments, loving the chills in his spine and the warm feeling in his skin. He smelled like Sokka, something he wanted to last forever. He scrolled through his feed, liking pictures from Katara’s page with Aang’s white chow chow named Appa when he was a puppy. There was a video in the series of it all with Sokka getting introduced. 

“Ok Appa may have slobber but he’s adorable. Sorry, Aang he’s mine. I’m taking him home.” Sokka said as he was roughhousing with Appa before quickly snatching him up in his arms and running from the couch to the door. Katara yelled at him to bring him back but Aang just laughed. Zuko smiled and laughed slightly at the video before deciding to click on Sokka’s account that was listed in the bio. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about any embarrassing posts. 

“Fuck it,” Zuko huffed, pressing the follow button, and before he could regret it walked to his vanity to get ready. 

His outfit was cute. He decided to wear the varsity jacket, pairing it with a white crop top and black jeans. He kept his hair long, in a half-up half-down bun with lip gloss and liner topped with mascara. Of course, it wouldn’t be a Zuko outfit without his boots, chains, and a safety pin earring he had completely forgotten about until feeling like he was missing something. If he had put on a skirt he would have felt like a real baddie, but he didn’t have any that would suit him. He swung his backpack over his shoulder before grabbing a Pop-tart and stuffing it into his mouth before waving to uncle and jogging down the stairs. 

  
  


On his walk to the East building, more people started whispering. At the park, it was just a few girls who complimented his hair before their faces turned into realization. Then it was a group of short but muscular freshmen loudly talking before going into a hushed whisper as Zuko walked by. He paid little to no mind to it. 

Then he got to the East building. Practically everyone would stop and turn to the person next to them, whispering in their ear after Zuko walked by. He tried not to think about it, but thoughts were running through his head. _Is my ass out? Am I bleeding? Wait, no I’m a dude I don’t bleed out my hoo-ha. I don’t even have a hoo-ha. I could still be bleeding though. Do I have something on my ass? I swear I’ll become a bubbling boba pot if-_

“Zuko?” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned around, facing Suki. 

“Suki!” He smiled at her, but it faltered at how she was gaping at him, disbelief on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s Sokka’s jacket,” she searched his face for something, looking at the floor and then back at him when she couldn’t find anything. 

“Is that why I’ve been getting stares? I just-” 

“Zuko.” Suki interrupted him, “I don’t know if you know this but Sokka… he was very public in his past relationships. You might not have noticed because you’re focused on school, not paying attention, whatever.” She gave him a blank stare before added some sympathy to her face. “He never gave that jacket to anyone. Not Yue or me, not any girl or guy he’s hung out with or gone on a date with. No one. You are the first.” 

“But this is just a regular crew jacket this could have been-”

“His name is on the ass,” Suki said blankly. Zuko stiffened, wide-eyed and blushing. 

“That’s why people keep- you know what. Whatever I…” he trailed off searching for words. It was insanely awkward to have a conversation with your customer who is a friend of yours and is also the person you are seeing’s ex. 

“Zuko if you’re worried about my validation just hush. Sokka and I were a thing a long time ago. We’re still friends. Plus it looks really cute on you. The crop-top was genius.” Zuko blushed. Thanking her for a compliment before she offered a hug. He hesitated but gave her one before she ran off to her civic engagement lecture. 

Zuko sighed, biting the inside of his mouth. He should take the jacket off. He didn’t know the history and keeping it on would just cause trouble and start things that didn’t need to be started. But then again, it was a bit windy outside. He wasn’t prepared for an exposed stomach against the wind. Also, _Sokka_ was just all over him. His scent was intoxicating and now that Zuko had it all on him he couldn’t stop. And yeah Suki was right, he looked cute as hell. He shrugged checking the time before walking inside, a bit early for his long-ass lecture hall.   
  


Surprisingly, the amount of attention he had gotten wasn’t overbearing. He felt a few stares here and there but he was still able to take diligent notes in political thought, his favorite class despite his teacher being a literal douche bag. He was prepared for the exam the professor said would take place next week, already planning his Quizlet and color-coded notes out. When he was dismissed, he walked out of the building, checking his phone before laying it down on the grass and taking out his computer, notebook, highlighters, pens, sticky notes, and his grilled ham and cheese sandwich that was still warm. He sat crisscrossed under the tree, typing away at his Quizlet and study-guide before moving to jot the notes in his notebooks or on a post-it. 

He plugged in his earbuds, humming to the acoustic guitar of Disney hits as he ate and typed and wrote away. Lip-syncing some lyrics that he memorized. He was too wrapped in his own world to notice anyone else looking at him, not even a guy that had walked towards him until his shadow loomed and blocked the light from the sun. Zuko just flipped him off, going back to work. When he didn’t move, Zuko huffed. 

“Listen, dude, I have this big exam coming up, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t block the sun,” he looked up, scoffing and taking his earbuds out when he saw the smirking figure above him. 

“Wow. I was going to take you on a nice date but you flipped me off. This is homophobic.” Sokka crossed his arms and Zuko just rolled his eye. 

“What are you doing here you dork?” Zuko asked, patting the grass to the left of him. 

“I got your schedule from Katara. I wanted to see if I could catch you before practice.” Zuko smiled softly, trying to contain a blush from such a simple gesture. Zuko wasn’t used to that. “I like your jacket,” Sokka said smugly. Zuko rolled his eye.

“Yeah. I was the real talk of the town.” Zuko said with a bit of sass, leaning back into the bark of the tree. “I saw Suki. She stopped me just to tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Sokka questioned with a grin on his face, leaning to where Zuko was. 

“I’m the first one to have worn this jacket.” Zuko flicked Sokka on the forehead. Causing him to falter and laugh. “Everyone was staring at my ass.” 

“Maybe that was the plan.” Sokka smiled at him with a large, shit-eating grin on his face. 

“To get people to look at my ass?” Zuko questioned him, raising an eyebrow which probably didn’t have the same effect as when Katara did it considering he only had one. 

“No, you idiot.” Sokka laughed at him. Zuko shoved his shoulder. 

“Are you saying I don’t have a great ass?” Zuko said with mock anger, leaning over Sokka. 

“No no! It’s the greatest ass I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Sokka said as he leaning backward, hands up to try to reason with fake-angry Zuko. His bright blue eyes were crinkled from laughter. 

“You look at asses that don’t belong to me?” Zuko yelled though it was interrupted by laughter. He giggled into Sokka’s chest, putting his face in his shirt as they shook with laughter. 

“Why are we talking about your ass again?” Sokka said as he rubbed a tear from his eye, still laughing slightly. Zuko pulled away from him just enough to look up at him. 

“Because you said you wanted people to look at my butt that’s why.” Zuko fake scoffed as he pushed Sokka’s chest. 

“I said I wanted people to see the jacket and know I’m seeing you. I don’t want anyone looking at your butt.” Sokka glanced at him with a smirk. Zuko went pink. 

“Oh,” he said weakly as he nodded. A whistle blew from the lake and they both snapped their neck to the noise, seeing the varsity coach on the dock, surrounded by a few students and many boats on the water. 

“I have practice,” Sokka sighed as he turned back to Zuko who was pouting, “I’ll be back thirty minutes after your macroeconomics lecture.” 

Zuko furrowed his eyebrow as Sokka moved to get up but loosened his face into a smile to give a quick kiss goodbye. Sokka smiled down at him before the whistle blew again. He rolled his eyes and kissed Zuko’s forehead again before getting up and jogging to the lake. Zuko smiled as he watched him jog away, some of his teammates, the girls especially, giving him wolf-whistles and smirks as he was the last one to approach. He saw how he got nervous and put a hand behind his neck before Coach Pakku gave them the brief on practice for that day. 

  
  
  


As promised, thirty minutes after his macroeconomics lecture Zuko saw Sokka dock his boat, pull off his tight tank-top and hair tie (which oh my bubbles looked _so goddamn hot_ ), thank his coach, and then rush over to the waiting Zuko under the tree. He kissed him as a greeting with his hands on his cheeks, getting Zuko’s face wet with his sweaty hair. They smiled at each other in between multiple sweet kisses until Zuko started giggling. 

“Miss me?” He asked in between kisses. Sokka just gave him another one which made Zuko giggle even more. 

“After searing and burning muscle pain? Yes I missed you a lot.” Sokka smiled down at him before leaning and kissing once more. When he pulled back he marveled down at Zuko, thumbing his bottom lip before moving them to lay in the grass. They faced each other, Zuko smiling like a complete idiot. 

“I want to take you somewhere. A little vacation. Just the two of us.” Sokka played with Zuko’s black locks that tumbled in the grass. 

“I don’t think either of us can afford it,” Zuko smirked at Sokka, trying to bring him back down to earth. He could just be saying nice things in the moment, caught up in kisses and soft touches. 

“What’s there to spend? A tank of gas, a pair of keys, and a suitcase with clothes for a few days. That sounds like enough for me.” Sokka sighed, twirling a thick section of hair around his finger. 

“Would we just drive around aimlessly?” 

“No,” Sokka stopped twirling Zuko’s hair for a moment, thinking, “I’d need to make a few calls... But we could… Yeah. We totally could.” He grinned down at Zuko, giving him a side smile. 

“What are you planning?” Zuko asked him, reaching in front of him to caress Sokka’s cheek. 

“To take you to the mountains.”   
  


The next day Zuko had his suitcase and backpack ready to go in the break room, checking his watch every five seconds. His shift would end at noon and Sokka said he would be here just in the knick of time to pick him up. He was due to arrive in three minutes, his drink already waiting for him on the counter. Zuko sighed as he listened to a Karen try to argue with him over how the “toppings” sank to the bottom of the cup. Trying to reason with her and explain that the toppings _sink_ until she asked for the manager. Zuko gladly pulled Iroh into the mess and promptly started to wipe down counters and put warm pastries from out of the oven and into the display. As he pulled a tray out and started laying matcha cookies on there, a face appeared in the display window, tapping the glass. Zuko rolled his eye at the look on Sokka’s goofy face. He finished what he had to, hung up his apron, and then kissed Uncle on the cheek goodbye, rolling his suitcase to the Chevrolet Spark that was idling in front of the shop. 

“What music would you like?” Sokka asked, handing Zuko his phone from the steering wheel. Zuko excitedly took the phone from Sokka’s loose grasp, sure he couldn’t play every song that he loved ever, but he could make do with some classic. 

“Have you watched _Guardians of the Galaxy_ ?” Zuko asked as he pressed play and _Shake Your Groove Thing_ started playing

“Have I watched _Guardians of the Galaxy_?” Sokka scoffed, taking his mouth away from the straw, “Who do you take me for? A Potterhead?” He smirked at Zuko who feigned a gasp. 

“How _dare_ you insult my people? You dishonor your whole family!” Zuko fake-yelled as he flipped Sokka off

“Ok Mushu.” Sokka scoffed at him while smiling. They swerved on the empty road when Zuko punched his arm.   
  


Zuko stretched his back from sitting for so long, sighing when it cracked against his hands. The mountains had come into view while they were on the long road in the country, then spilt into a valley, and now they had taken a winding road to finally reach the cabin. The drive was about two hours and Zuko knew Sokka must have been exhausted from just coming out of a two-hour practice to driving for two more hours. He tried to get his suitcase out of the trunk but Sokka stopped him, just smiling and taking it himself. The trunk slammed shut with a thud, and Sokka led the way to the cabin. 

The air was cold at the high altitudes, especially with the sun already set, but the few leaves that had already fallen on the gravel road and stone walkway reminded Zuko that his favorite season was near. The crisp air provided him with a sense of stability with his nerves. 

The cabin was tucked away behind many pine trees, secluded from the other cabins in the neighborhood. It wasn’t that small, a cute wooden house with what looked to be two main floors, a front porch with a bench swing looking at the trees, a back porch that looked against the cliff with the river underneath with protection from the elements due to the balcony overhead. It was built with a pointed stone roof (which could have fit a third floor but Zuko didn’t know if they just had high ceilings) and matching accents on the foundation and chimney, black shudders that seemed too small for the tall windows. 

Sokka fiddled in his pocket for his keys, unlocked the front door, and kicked it open for Zuko. 

Inside was extremely cozy, straight out of a Bass Pro Shop. The main floor was open, with no doors and walls except for the closet and bathroom in sight, tall ceilings that extended to the roof. A tall fireplace loomed to the right, added with some plush sofas and cushions on the floor. To the left was a wooden staircase that ran up to the balcony of the second floor, where Zuko could see three doors. Walking a bit further in, Zuko saw the dark kitchen tucked under the upstairs landing, as well as another glass door that led into a separate room. 

“That’s the lounge and my dads’ office,” Sokka pointed as he placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and came up from behind him, leaning down to lay his head on the other shoulder, “It goes down to the den. Upstairs has the bedrooms, as well as a bath, and out there,” Sokka turned them so they were staring at the glass double doors leading out to the backyard. Zuko saw a streak of rushing water in between the green pines, “Is the best view any cabin has to offer. Come on.” Sokka chuckled as he grabbed Zuko’s hand and pulled him upstairs. 

He pushed open a door to a bedroom, so large that it had to have been a master. Zuko was able to make out another door that must have led to a bathroom and a large, walk-in closet before being dragged to the balcony. 

“Sokka wait slow- holy strawberry jam and butter cookies.” Zuko gasped. The sun was sitting comfortably a little ways away from above them, reflecting its light on the green and the occasional yellow and orange trees, covering them in a light layer of sunlight and making natural-looking spotlights from where it bled through the clouds. From here, the tall pines that were close were just peeking into view. The true beauty, however, was the river. It curled and snaked across the valley, bleeding into small pools of water and even creating a lake off into the horizon. Zuko could even see the city if he squinted, tall buildings just barely visible through the break of white clouds. 

“Pretty, right?” Sokka giggled as he wrapped a hand around Zuko’s waist. He turned to face him, placing hands on his face. 

“Gorgeous.” He smiled, before leaning up to kiss him. Smiling as they pulled back, shivering involuntarily at a cold rush of wind. 

“Ok let’s go get you a sweater its cold.” Sokka chuckled as he followed Zuko inside. Zuko asked where the bathroom was, and Sokka pointed to the door across the landing, going downstairs to make cocoa. 

Zuko relieved himself after hours of holding it, washed his hands, and let his mind wander as the tap ran under his hands. It was very nice of Sokka, his parents no less, to allow him to stay at the cabin. Sure it was technically a date because they’re… dating, but Zuko just felt very privileged to be allowed to stay here. It was an incredibly nice cabin that was cozy and warm and had one of the most gorgeous views he had ever seen. He felt like he truly didn’t deserve it. 

He felt like he didn’t deserve any of it, not even Sokka. Every touch and kind gesture and compliment made him blush and smile, but he had done little to nothing for Sokka. He liked Sokka, he liked him a _lot,_ but it just felt… different. Maybe he was just being paranoid and nervous, but he felt like it was too good to be true. Like one day Sokka would just get tired of him and leave. His throat constricted at the thought, stomach making him want to bend over the toilet and throw up. He told himself that Sokka liked him just as much as he did, told himself that he had to have been special if he met his parents on the third date and gave him his jacket. But the thought lingered even as Zuko imagined it falling down the drain with the rest of the water and soap. 

“So…” Sokka asked as he heard Zuko approach, pulling two mugs from the cabinets as the milk started heating on the stove. For whatever godforsaken reason he had taken off his shirt and his back muscles were in view. “We have three to four hours left of sunlight, would you like to go on a hike?” 

“Shit,” Zuko swore, blushing. He didn’t even hear what Sokka said, too entranced at his muscles as he poured the hot chocolate into two mugs. He looked at Zuko with a raised eyebrow. “Where the fuck is your shirt?” Zuko barked at him, trying his best to keep eye contact with him (because holy hell he has abs). 

“Oh I spilled some milk on the ground and I couldn’t find any rags or napkins so I used my shirt! It’s in the hamper now.” Sokka smiled at him as he placed two candy canes in each of the mugs, passing one to Zuko. 

“Could you repeat the question you asked me? Because I was very distracted.” Zuko sipped his mug. Sokka laughed heartedly and Zuko felt his cheeks rise with heat, and not because of the deliciously warm chocolate in his mouth. 

“Should we save hiking for tomorrow when the weather is better or would you like to do it now while we still have the sun?” Sokka answered with a smirk on his face, holding his cup off of the island and to his chest, leaning against the granite. 

“I actually like hiking. Not feeling like I’m dying because I haven’t done any physical activity since I was a senior,” Sokka chuckled against and Zuko took another sip to hide his blush, “But yeah, its fun. We can go tonight or tomorrow, I really don’t care.” 

“Tomorrow, then. I feel like watching a movie.” Sokka smiled at him and walked past Zuko, kissing him on the head as he passed. The little unprompted acts of affection always made Zuko blush and get that warm yet queasy and aching feeling. He stood at the island, smiling like an idiot. Eventually, he walked over to the well-decorated lounge, walking down the carpeted stairs to the den. He came upon Sokka (still shirtless what the fuck) bent down the fireplace and striking a match to a piece of newspaper and throwing it into the fire, standing up when all of the wood had been engulfed in flames. 

“What movie?” Sokka prompted as he took a sip from his mug and set it back down, looking over at Zuko who was now huddled in a blanket and clutching his hot chocolate close to his chest. 

“Oh no, you can keep on making a fire it’s keeping me very entertained.” Zuko smiled up at him before taking another sip. Sokka chuckled and grabbed the remote, plopping down next to Zuko. 

“ _Homecoming_ or _Winter Soldier_?” Sokka looked over at Zuko, who was most likely a very deep shade of pink with how Sokka was just casually slouched next to him. 

“Fuck that,” Zuko grumbled as he placed his mug on the nearby table, throwing the blanket to the floor. 

“Do you find me that attractive?” Sokka smiled up at Zuko when he climbed and straddled his lap, resting his hands on Zuko’s hips. 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my two boys! I'm working hard to get back into writing about more gay idiots. :D


End file.
